


The King’s Sister-In-Law

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 4) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The King’s Sister-In-Law

**"The King’s Sister-In-Law" Gen Arthur/Gwen, Elyan (Canon AU)**   
_Seventeenth Challenge: Three Sheets to the Wind_

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan, Knights  
 **Rating/Warnings:** K  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Universe:** Canon AU

 **The King’s Sister-In-Law**  
Elyan woke up in the stable. He had been out with Gwaine after patrol at the Rising sun.  He was hung over and covered in hay.

“Gwaine? Are you here?” Elyan rose up on his elbows and looked around.

The only response was a snort from the horse in the next stall.

Elyan looked up at the horse and winced. He could tell by the horses in the stable he was in the Knights' stable.

Elyan pushed the hay off and looked at what he was wearing. It was a barmaid's dress.

“What the bloody hell?” Elyan looked around. “Where are my breeches?”

“Elyan!?” Gwen walked in and looked around.

“I'm over here.” Elyan fell back into the hay. He knew he was in trouble now.

Gwen walked over and looked down at her brother. “Gwaine told me but I didn't believe it. You really did put on a dress and dance on the table.”

“What? I didn't ...” Elyan looked at his sister and sighed. “I was really drunk.”

“You are the King’s brother in law. You should be setting an example not being a spectacle. Get up.” Gwen pulled off her cloak and threw it on him.

“You couldn't have brought me a pair of breeches.” Elyan stood up and shook the hay off himself then looked at the embroidered lilac hooded cloak.

“Be grateful I brought you anything to cover that.” Gwen tilted her head at him.

Elyan covered the dress and pulled the hood up.

As soon they stepped out of the stable, every Knight that wasn't on duty was there whistling and jeering.

“Aren't you going to stop them?” Elyan asked as he pulled the cloak tighter.

“Nope.” Gwen said with a laugh.

Arthur walked up and held out his hand. He gave Elyan a cheeky grin. “How is my sister in law today?”

Gwen giggled.

Elyan glared at both of them.


End file.
